1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release document files for documents with punched holes for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the document file disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 1,073,445 the central portion of a plastics tube is anchored on the bottom of the file, and the two free end portions of the tube are threaded through corresponding holes in a clamping plate and wedged under corresponding clamping tongues of the plate.
This file has the disadvantage that the two free end portions of the tube, while ideally extending vertically upwardly (when allowed freedom to move), do in fact diverge apart under the natural resilience of the tube which tends to revert to its original rectilinear form. As a result, when the free end portions of the tube are wedged under the clamping tongues, they are biased in a sense to dislodge themselves from the tongues and so loosen the documents in the file.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved document file.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a clamping mechanism for a file in which the free end portions of the tube are more effectively held by the clamping tongues.